The Little Mermaid: Naruto Style
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: He was the Human-Prince a Kingdom. She was a Mermaid-Princess of the Ocean. Could their love possibly find a way for them to be together?Or thier dreams will only get shattered? Other story inside...
1. Prologue

**Hello again! I'm here to post a new story…It's actually about the 'little mermaid'…I loved that story ever since I was still a child. So here I am, making one.**

**The cast in this story are:**

**The mermaid- Ino **

**The prince- Sasuke**

**Sea king- Inoichi **

**Crab (Advisor of the King) - Shikamaru**

**Fish (the mermaid's friend) - Choji **

**Seagull- Naruto**

**Dog (Pet of the prince) - Akamaru**

**Sea witch- Tsunade**

**Chef-Jiraiya**

**Butler- Kakashi**

**The two Eels (Sea witches' minions) - Kankuro and Gaara**

**Six sisters of the mermaid - Shizune. Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ami:**** Is everybody ready?**

**Choji: ****Almost...**

**(In the back ground...**

**Ino:**** Where's my costume? Has anyone seen it?**

**Sasuke:**** I thought you already had it on earlier?!**

**Ino:**** I did. But decided to remove it when we were rehearsing our scripts. It's really hot...**

**Sasuke:**** It isn't our problem. It's yours.**

**Ino:**** No it isn't. It's the fault of the one who STOLE my costume!)**

**Ami:**** Almost...?**

**Tenten:**** Guys! Your voices can be heard ou in stage. Quit shouting!**

**Ino:**** I wouldn't have if he didn't have to put the blame on me...**

**Sasuke:**** And now I'm the suspect here?!**

**Sakura:**** Will you two just SHUT UP?! (puches the two on the head)**

**Ino and Sasuke: …**

**Sakura:**** Anyway, Ino. Your costume was found in the men's rest room...**

**Ino:**** What girl would be so stupid to hide a costume in the men's bathroom?**

**Sasuke: (****Stares down at the floor)**

**Sakura:**** Because it was not a woman. Right, Sasuke? (Gives a devilish grin)**

**Sasuke:**** Wha--what do you mean?! (Already sweating bullets)**

**Ino:**** I don't really understand anything here...**

**Sakura:**** A GUY STOLE YOUR COSTUME FOR KAMI'S SAKE!**

**Ino:**** Who would do such a thing?!**

**Sakura: ****(points at Sasuke)**

**Ino: ****You mean he's--**

**Sakura: ****Uh huh! HE IS!**

**Choji: ****I don't like where this is going…those girls are soo creepy**

**Ami: ****and by that look on their faces, I could tell that there's something EVIL on their mind…**

**Choji: *****sigh* Poor Sasuke…he doesn't know what's coming…**

**Ami: ****We'd better make a run for it…I don't like what ever they're gonna do…**

**Choji:**** I think you're right! Let's scram!**

**Sakura: ****Hey (Gives Sasuke an evil smirk)…Sasuke! You've been so quiet lately.**

**Sasuke: ****So? Is that even you're problem?**

**Sakura:**** You could've just waited for the story to finish. THEN you could have it for your own personal needs.**

**Sasuke: ****I don't get what you're saying…**

**Sakura:**** I thought you do! You were the one who did it, right?!**

**Sasuke:**** What do you mean? **

**Sakura: ****Ino's gonna broadcast on the speakers that you stole her mermaid costume and tell everyone you're gay…Just that…**

**Sasuke:**** WHAT?! You're kidding, right?!**

**Sakura:**** No I'm not…Just look behind you…**

**(In the speakers…**

**Ino:**** Guy! Guess what? Somebody just stole my costme…and that somebody is Sasuke! He's hidhing too much from us…Oh! Did you know that he was GAY?!**

**In background…**

**Sasuke: ****I SO AM NOT!**

**Ino:**** OH YES YOU ARE!**

**Sasuke: ****How could you tell?!**

**Ino; ****YOU stole my costume! Now, Where is it?!**

**Sasuke:**** For the second time, Ino. I didn't steal it!**

**Ino: ****YES YOU DID!**

**Sasuke: ****Quit it Ino…You're making a scene…**

**Ino: ****So what?! I'll stop when you give me back my costume!**

**Sasuke: ****I told you already! I Did NOT steal your mermaid costume!**

**Ino:**** So, you're still denying it then…You're gonna get what you deserve…SASUKE IS GAY! SASUKE IS GAY! HE WAS JELOUS BECAUSE HE DID NOT GET THE PART OF THE MERMAID! **

**Ami:**** This is just too embarrassing!**

**Choji:**** Can't take this…too funny...Sasuke…gay…Ino on the speakers…Can't imagine Sasuke…mermaid suit…ridiculous! *choke***

**Ami:**** Choji! Are you okay?! **

**Choji: ****Yes...please give me water…*choke***

**Ami: ****You shouldn't have laughed too much.**

**Choji: *****choke*I simply forgot…*choke*now please…wa—**

**Ami:**** Don't talk! It will only worsen your condition.**

**Choji: ****I said I'm fine! *choke* WATER!**

**Ami: ****You'll only choke more…**

**Choji:**** WATER! *choke***

**Ami;**** It'll be fine…your our not gonna die, are you?!**

**Choji:**** *choke***

**Ami:**** Speak to me! Are you still alive?!**

**Choji: *****choke* w—wate—WA—water *choke***

**Ami:**** And to think that you were still too young…you never even had a chance to start a family yet! WHY?! KAMI-SAMA! WHY?!**

**Choji:**** *choke***

**Ami: And ****He was a good man. I didn't really think he would die this way…*sob***

**Choji: ****WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, WOMAN?! *CHOKE CHOKE* I'M NOT YET DEAD! WELL, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME WATER, I MIGHT BE DEAD SOONER. OR WORSE, DIE BECAUSE OF HIGH-BLOOD! *CHOKE* AND IF I REALLY DIE, I WILL HAUNT YOU ENDLESSLY IN YOUR DREAMS! *CHOKE CHOKE***

**Ami: ****I'm sorry. Here's your water…**

**Choji:**** What happened to you?!**

**Ami: ****Just got caught up by the other guys' drama…**

**(In the background…**

**Sasuke: ****When I catch up with you, you're SO gonna be dead!**

**Ino:**** Just give me back my costume already! And, I won't stop until you do!)**

**Ami:**** They can be so influential sometimes…**

**Choji:**** true…**

**Sasuke:****I already said I don't have it...But I think I know who…**

**Ino: ****who then?**

**Naruto:**** HEY EVERYBODY! (Suddenly enters the scene) WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE?!**

**Sasuke: ****THAT'S person you're looking for…**

**Ino:**** How did you—**

**Sasuke:****You didn't give me a chance to explain earlier…**

**Ino: ****But how?! NARUTO?!**

**Naruto: ****What's going on?!**

**Sasuke:****Yep…I'm sure he was it…**

**Naruto: ****I don't understand…that 'stealing the costume' was only a small prank!**

**Tenten,Sakura,Choji,Ami,Sasuke and Ino:**** NARUTO! (Glares at Naruto)A little prank?! It isn't even close to little!**

**Naruto:**** Guys…I didn't know that it would come to this…**

**Sasuke and Ino:**** WE JUST ACTED LIKE CHILDREN. AND ALMOST EVERYONR HERE HEARD WHAT WE SAID!**

**Ami:**** Not to mention Choji almost dying…**

**Choji: ****Keyword-ALMOST!**

**Tenten:****And it also consumed most of our time…**

**Sakura:**** And Sasuke-kun was accused…**

**Naruto:**** But—**

**Ino: ****No buts…YOU'RE GONNA PAY!**

**Naruto:**** WAIT JUST A MINUTE! CAN I TALK?!**

**Ami:**** Fine…**

**Naruto: ****I didn't plan all this. I only made what he instructed…**

**Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Choji, and Ami:**** THEN WHO?!**

**Naruto:**** Teme planned all this…I didn't know what the was going to do with the costume…I never asked…he just ordered me to get it.**

**Ino:**** (Turns to Sasuke) Is this true?!**

**Sasuke: ****No.**

**Naruto:**** QUIT LYING! YOU'RE ALREADY CAUGHT RED-HANDED!**

**Sasuke:**** fine! I planned this…So what?!**

**Ino:****So you ARE gay!**

**Sasuke:**** NO I'm not!**

**Ino:**** prove it!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Next episode…Sasuke proves not being gay. Will he be able to do it?**

**To be continued…**

Prologue:

_Ino…I don't think it's safe to swim in the surface. _Choji, the young mermaid's fish friend said. _Your dad's going to kill us if he finds out._

_That's why we won't tell anybody._ She smiled at her friend as they were already nearing the surface. _Come one! Race 'ya!_

Choji just shrugged and swam of to catch up with his mermaid friend. **(Ami: Can fish shrug? Wow! If only it were real…)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**=Surface=**

_Wow! I must admit. It really is good to be out of the water sometimes. _Ino said, sitting on a rock. She was scanning the area when she spotted something

A few meters away, was a seagull, sitting on another rock.

_Another creature. I'd better talk to him. He might know more about the this 'world'._

_Ino. DON'T! It migh hurt you._ Choji the fish tried to stop her. But her curiosity has already over come her. It was no use now.

He just hid, and hoped everything would be alright.

She went towards the seagull.

_Hi. I'm Ino._ She introduced herself to the seagull

_Naruto._ The bird simply replied. _Where are you from?_

She smiled. She finally made a friend._A__ Kingdom__ from under the sea._

_Oh._ The seagull somehow seemed fascinated by the girl. _By the way. Welcome to the surface._

_Wait! I forgot to introduce you to my friend. _Ino swam to the rock Choji was hiding to. _C'mon, choji. I'll let you meet my new friend._

_Hello. _Naruto greeted

_How nice to meet you. _Choji replied.

Just then, a ship came crossing the sea.

Ino was thrilled. **(Ami: Duh! first time in the surface! I could've been like that too if I were her.)**

_What is that thing?_ She asked. Trying to trace out the shape of the ship in her finger.

_Oh. THAT. _Naruto acted like a really smart person this time. _That's a ship._

_A…ship? What is a ship._

_'whoa!this girl is really a curious one!'_ Naruto thought in his mind. _A ship is something humans use to go to other places._

_Oh! A ship!_she exclaimed. She have seen one before. But only those who have already been wrecked. But still, she doesn't know what it was because her father would forbid her to.

Then she spotted a boy in the ship. About her age. **(Ami: By the way…Ino was 9 at that time…)** He was really handsome…dark-gray eyes, cream skin and ebony-black hair…So dreamy…

_Who's that guy over there?_ Ino asked her seagull friend.

_That boy? Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Kingdom of Konoha._ Naruto replied, in a kind of know-it-all voice.

_Ah…Prince Sasuke…_She looked over at him again. She noticed that he was also looking at her.

=in the ship=

He was looking out in the sea too freshen up. That was when he saw something. Maybe at least _thought_ he saw something.

_'A girl!' _That was what he saw. He tried to call on her._ Hey, little girl! Why are you there swimming in the open sea? Isn't that dangerous?_

Ino, realizing that she had been spotted, showed him her fins. This would tell him that she didn't need to come up.

_'So it was a mermaid…' _He dreamily said.

Thunder clashed and rolled. There was a huge storm up ahead. The ship began shake. The crew went and lowered the safety boats on the side of the ship. All of the people went to the boats. And that includes Sasuke.

The storm was so strong, that the ship sunk to the bottom of the sea. They were lucky that nobody was in there anymore.

Ino and her friends were there, watching the whole thing. And then, something happened…

The waves were so large that the boats had a hard time. The boat the prince was in tossed and turned then, the prince fell into the monstrous waves.

Ino, feeling that she has to do something, dived into the water and searched for the prince.

She found him…unconscious in the water. She scooped him up and helped him to the shore.

Finally…the storm ceased and Ino and the Sasuke arrived in shore.

She laid him down on the soft, white sand and tried to wake him up.

He didn't. So, she sang him a song.

Before she could even finish, the prince woke up. He Sat up and stared at the mermaid's blue eyes.

_Wh—who are you actually?!..._He asked.

_Just…just remember me as a friend…_ That was all she said. She was about to turn around to leave when Sasuke caught her wrist. _Promise me we'll meet again?_

_Promise!_ She smiled as she went and dived into the waters again.

Just then, Kakashi, their butler went to him. _Sasuke! Prince! Where have you been? We all thought you were dead!_ Kakashi looked worried.

_No, Kakashi-sama. Somebody saved me._ Sasuke smiled.

_Who is it? I would really love to thank that person. _He said, with deep gratitude in his eyes to the person who saved him.

_It's…my little secret…_Sasuke said. He didn't want people to think he was insane if he said that a mermaid saved him. Nobody would believe him anyway.

_Hey there, Akamaru!_ He smiled happily as the little puppy jumped into hi lap. _I missed you._

_Now, Sasuke. Let's go inside the Kingdom. You're soaking wet. We don't want our future king getting sick. _Kakashi said, leading the young boy to a carriage.

_'You…PROMISED…' _he thought as the carriage was already jeading to the palace.

The mermaid happily watched his departure, hiding in a big rock.

_'I hope someday we will meet again…Sasuke'_ She smiled at that thought and went back to her friends.

_Let's go home._ She said to Choji, swimming down to the sea.

_I guess we'll see you aroud?_ Choji asked.

Naruto gave a grin. _Yeah. _**(Ami: Grinning Seagulls? Pretty weird…I thought they don't have any teeth...wait...seagulls with teeth?)**

And Choji dived back down as well.

At the bottom of the sea, Ino was there, a little light-headed than usual.

_'We promised'_

**__________________________________________________**

**So, readers…how did this story go? I want to know. Especially about the little 'story' I made with this story. ( the one above the REAL story…) I hoped you like it! **

**PLEASE continue to R&R! ~^.^~**

**-Ami-**


	2. They meet again

**Sorry if the story was a bit delayed. I was just too busy with other things that I didn't get to finish it earlier.**

**And also, try to look into my profile and check out the poll. **

* * *

**To those who told me to continue this story, thanks for supporting me!**

**As thanks, this story is dedicated to all of you, namely; NFN Girl, animal loving girl, Kirri, Taylor and via-loves-tyson.**

**I love you all!**

* * *

**Before I continue, I would just like to describe the characters in this chapter.**

**Mermaid princesses:**

**Shizune-Has an orange tail (mermaid's tail). The oldest of the seven. Seems to have a secret which includes humans.**

**Temari-Second oldest. Has sea-foam green fins. Aside from Ino, this mermaid is _always _looking for trouble and loves to play match-maker.**

**Hinata-This shy sister isn't what she seems. She may be a clam in the outside, but she can be as fierceful as a crab in the inside. Has aqua-blue fins.**

**Ino- The middle-sister and the protagonist of the story. Has purple tail. Loves adventure. Together with Choji, her fish-best friend, she explores the depths of the seas for something exciting. Looks just like their mother and is King Inoichi's favorite daughter. The heiress to the whole sea kingdom.**

**Sakura-Her fins are a red as blood. The only mermaid with pnk hair and is the strongest of the seven but is not really confident. Feels jealousy towards Ino.**

**Tenten-Can be a jokester at times. Hates being ignored and feels like she's out of the group. But she can be a good friend. Being the second to the youngest, she is always being looked down to. Her tail yellow because of her attitude.**

**Hanabi-Youngest. Hates to be baby-sat. Like Tenten, she is always looked down to. That's why she is always doing her best to prove them wrong. Her tail is color indigo.**

**Princes:**

**Sasuke Uchiha-Because his brother won't accept the title of king, he becomes the heir to the human kingdom. The youngest of the Uchiha princes. Male protagonist of the story.**

**Itachi Uchiha-The eldest. Didn't want to be king because his brother might get jealous. Rumor has it that he fell in-love with a mermaid before.**

**Other Sea creatures:**

**King Inoichi-the father of the seven mermaid-princesses and ruler of the ocean-kingdom. Was the one who took care of his children when his wife died. **

**Shino-The royal advisor. Very serious and jokes aren't funny at all. Was the one told to keep an eye on Ino.**

**Chouji-Ino's fish-best friend. Is always there for Ino from thick and thin. **

**Tsunade-the sea witch. Tricks mermaids into signing contracts and becoming her servants. **

**Kankuro and Gaara-These two are the seawitch's evil minions. Always does the dirty work for her.**

**Other Humans**

**Naruto-a sea gull. Teaches Ino things about the Human World. (And also idiocy)**

**Shikamaru- At a very young age, he became the Uchiha's royal advisor because of his knowledge. Says he does not have the time for romance.**

**Kiba-Is a jokester and is the royal clown.**

**Akamaru-Sasuke's loyal buddy. This dog has been with Sasuke for years.**

**Kakashi-the Uchiha's royal servant.**

**Jiraiya-the royal cook. Wants Shino on the plate. Now!**

**Neji and Lee-Servants that were tricked by the evil Tsunade**

* * *

**If you have noticed, I added in some other characters.**

* * *

**Summary: He was the Human-Prince a Kingdom. She was a Mermaid-Princess of the Ocean. Could their love possibly find a way for them to be together?Or their dreams will only get shattered? Other story inside...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Or the story of little mermaid. I'm only a rabid fan.**

* * *

**_Last time…_**

**Sasuke's 'plan' was revealed. Will he be able to prove to them that he isn't gay?**

**Sasuke: ****Isn't me being the male protagonist of this story enough to tell you I'm not gay?**

**Everyone:**** No.**

**Sasuke:**** But-**

**Ino:**** Is stealing a girl's costume not yet a hard proof that you ARE gay?**

**Sasuke: ****…**

**Ino:**** I take that as a yes.**

**Sasuke:**** WHAT?!**

**Ino:**** You're guilty!**

**Sasuke: ****No I'm not! Ask the author. She's going to tell the truth for sure!**

**Ino:**** (looks at Ami)**

**Ami:**** (looks at Ino and then at Sasuke) she's right. I would've felt that way too if I was the one who was stolen a costume.**

**Sasuke:**** Aren't you supposed to side on me? I'm the accused!**

**Ami: ****No you're not. You're the SUSPECT!**

**Sasuke:**** But then…Naruto-**

**Naruto: ****Don't include me on your problems, Teme. It was your fault…**

**Sasuke:**** He was an accomplice!**

**Naruto:**** No I'm not, Teme! You FORCED me to. And accomplices are supposed to be those helping the suspect.**

**Ami;**** But Sasuke does have a point…**

**Naruto:**** What the- No way! (Glares at Sasuke)**

**Sasuke:**** (Looking away and whistling)**

**Naruto:**** Ami! PLEASE! I didn't do anything wrong, didn't I?**

**Ami:**** Yes you did. You were an accomplice. Right, Ino?**

**Ino:**** Yeah. Ami's right. But I forgive you…**

**Naruto:**** Thanks, Ino.**

**Sasuke:**** What about me?!**

**Ino:**** Ami, can I ask you a favor?**

**Ami:**** SURE! Anything for our protagonist!**

**Ino:**** Punish him! (Points at Sasuke)**

**Ami and Sasuke:**** WHAT?! **

**Ino:**** Punish. As in 'torture'. Do what you must.**

**Ami:**** Yes.**

**Ino:**** 'Kay…You punish him. Naruto and I are going to check things out with the others.**

**Naruto:**** WHAT?! I JUST-**

**Ino:**** (elbows Naruto in the stomach) Right, Naruto?!**

**Naruto:**** Uh, yeah?**

**Ino:**** Come on, Naruto. Let's go! ( Drags Naruto by ear)**

**Naruto: ****OWW! Ino-chan!**

**After they left…**

**Ami:**** I don't understand Ino sometimes…**

**Sasuke: ****Me either.**

**Ami:**** C'mon. Let's grab a snack.**

**Sasuke:**** Sure. (Goes to the door with Ami)**

**In the eating area…**

**Ami:**** I wonder what to pick… (Scanning the food in display). I know! (Drooling over the sweet stuff)**

**Sasuke:**** for an author, that isn't really a good image.**

**Ami:**** You're starting to get on my nerves. So what? Do you want me to erase you from the story?!**

**Sasuke:**** N-NO! I never said anything! Forget it! Eat anything you want then! (Sweating bullets)**

**Ami: ****Good.**

**Sasuke:**** That was close…**

**Ami:**** So, Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: ****PLEASE DON'T DELETE ME! (Kneeling before Ami)**

**Ami:**** (Sweat dropped) O…Kay…? I wasn't going to delete you. I was just going to ask you something…**

**Sasuke:**** Is it about you getting obese with eating too much sweets? If it is, then, yes.**

**Ami:**** (Fuming angrily) REALLY gonna delete you!**

**Sasuke: ****OH, PLEASE NO! (Pleading again)**

**Ami:**** Promise no more teasing?**

**Sasuke:**** Yes. Anything. Just do not delete me!**

**Ami:**** No, I won't. **

**Sasuke:**** phew!**

**Ami:**** And I'm the only one who is allowed to tease?**

**Sasuke: ****YES!-wait! NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOooooooooooooOooOOoOooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ami:**** Too late. You already did say yes.**

**Sasuke:**** Whatever. (Looking away) The question……………..?**

**Ami; ****Oh yeah…I forgot…The question…**

**Sasuke: ****JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Ami:**** Okay! Fine! I was just going to ask you if you like Ino.**

**Sasuke:**** What kind of stupid question is that?!**

**Ami:**** It's not stupid, okay?! (Glaring at him) Well, you see...The stealing of costume, auditioning for the part of the prince, annoying her… It seem like you do…**

**Sasuke:**** *Blush*No I do not!**

**Ami:**** If you don't tell me the truth, I'll do what Ino said.**

**Sasuke:**** Do what?**

**Ami:**** (Gives an evil grin). TORTURE!**

**Sasuke:**** *gulp* I'm not scared of that!**

**Ami: ****We'll see…**

**Back in backstage…**

**Ami: ****How about I kill you as torture?!**

**Sasuke: ****THEN you'd be losing your male-protagonist.**

**Ami: ****You're right. (Thinks of a new idea) How about hang you upside down?**

**Sasuke: ****I'd puke. You DON'T want to get dirty and stinky…**

**Ami: ****Eew! NO! (Shoves Sasuke aside) poison you?**

**Sasuke: ****I'd die or not anymore get to perform.**

**Ami:**** Tickle you?**

**Sasuke:**** I don't have a ticklish spot.**

**Ami:**** THEN WHAT?! **

**Sasuke:**** Do nothing!**

**Ami:**** Ino'll get upset…**

**Sasuke:**** THEN I'LL MAKE HER HAPPY! **

**Ami: ****Make her happy, eh?**

**Sasuke: ****Yeah. NO. YES. NEVER. Always. Wait…NNNnnnnnNNNnNnnnnnnnnnNNNNooooooooOOooooOOOoOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ami:**** Can't hear you… (Leaning closer to hear more)**

**Sasuke: ****I said yes already!**

**Ami:**** So, you really like her?**

**Sasuke: ****Promise not to tell?**

**Ami: ****My lips are sealed.**

**Sasuke:**** I like Ino.**

**Ino: ****You do?! (Suddenly pops in)**

**Sasuke: ****WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Ino:**** I heard everything.**

**Sasuke:**** WHAT?!**

**Ino:**** I. HEARD. EVERYTHING!**

**Sasuke:**** And only you heard it?**

**Ino:**** WRONG!**

**Shizune, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, Choji: ****SURPRISE!**

**Sasuke: ****I should have never asked.**

**Ami:**** Guys! How'd you find out?**

**Tenten:**** Your whole talk was hard on the speakers. Everybody-even the audience heard everything!**

**Sasuke:**** Oh, God. REALLY?!**

**Tenten:**** It's true. **

**Sasuke:**** But how?! It's not like somebody left a microphone on in back stage!**

**Ino:**** Wrong again.**

**Sasuke:**** What do you mean I'm wrong?**

**Ino: ****(lets Sasuke see an on microphone) somebody DID do that.**

**Tenten:**** I already told everybody to turn off their microphones!**

**Everybody:**** Sorry…**

**…**

**Ami:**** *sigh*Just more humiliation…**

**Choji:**** You're SO right.**

**…**

**Naruto:**** So, Sasuke. You aren't gay after all. Who would have known that you would like a girl?**

**Sasuke:**** Shut up, dobe. (Bonks Naruto on head)**

**Ino:**** *blush***

**Naruto:**** Just take care of her or I'll sue you!**

**Sasuke:**** …**

**…**

**Ami;**** Sasuke doesn't entirely suck after all.**

**Choji:**** Yeah…**

**…**

**Tenten:**** The show's almost going to start. Get ready, guys.**

**Ami:**** Isn't that MY line?**

**Tenten:**** Whatever. C'mon people! The curtains are almost up!**

**Ami: ****Humph! **

**Everybody (Except for Ami and Tenten): ****Right!**

**…**

**Up next! Inoichi and Tsunade make their appearances!**

* * *

Chapter 1: They meet again

**(Ami: There's a time skip. This story is when they were already sixteen)**

"Are you sure about your idea?" Sakura asked her sister.

Ino smiled confidently at her. "I'm sure."

"But what if you get caught?" One of her other sisters, Hinata said. She never really liked Ino's ideas. But she never disliked it either. They were quite fun. "Daddy's not going to like this."

"True." Ino didn't care less about the 'punishment' her dad would give her. He would probably just ground her anyway. "But remember that I _always _find ways."

"Like the time you went to that abandoned ship!" Tenten, _another _sister joked. "Dad was chasind you all over the place."

"No he didn't" Ino was honest this time "He caught me even _before_ I got to run!"

"And there's no doubt that he'll do it this time" Sakura warned her.

"Maybe you'll get grounded. Again" teased Tenten.

"Not if you three will make a plan" Ino smiled sinisterly at her sisters.

The three mermaids looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

Ino smiled sinisterly again. "You guys think of a way to cover me up while I go to the surface."

"You're creeping me out. I'm doing it!" Sakura really hated doing things for Ino, but hated that look more.

Tenten pouted. "But I wanted to join Ino! Couldn't Saku and Hina do it on their own?"

"Huh?!" Hinata does not know anything. About everything that happened up to now. "I don't want to be stuck here, doing all your dirty businesses!"

"C'mon, Hina-chan! Don't be 'Ms. goody-two-shoes' all the time. I know even _you _did something bad before." Getting secrets out of Hinata was really hard. It would take so much skill to do that and Ino's good at that stuff.

"Honest! I didn't eat all of the clam treats!" Hinata tried to defend herself. But her sisters looked at it the other way around. **(Ami: Clam treats?! Do those things even exist?!"**

"_You _ate the missing clam treats from the party?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know our honest Hina would _do _such a thing!" Ino acted like she's shocked. Sakura and Tenten laughed at that.

Hinata's patience wore off by now. "I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T EAT ALL OF IT!"

"Hey! What going on….?" Temari suddenly arrived in the scene, just in time to hear Hinata's shout. "Ooh! Our little Hina's got quite an attitude today!"

"I-I di-did-didn't m-me-mean t-t-to…" The old Hinata was back again.

"It's okay! Everybody's got their bad side." Temari slid an arm around Hinata.

"B-but…Hanabi…"

"Don't worry. We won't tell her. We all know you love her so much." Hinata just loved their youngest sister so much. In fact, she loves her too much. She wants to set a good example for her so that Hanabi will not grow up to be like Tenten, Ino and especially Temari.

"Th-thanks."

"Now back to the plan" Ino was getting impatient now.

"What plan?" Temari just got into the scene and she doesn't know anything about the 'idea' Ino planned out.

"She wants to go to the surface to meet her so-called prince" Sakura teased at that but was kind of jealous that Ino-who was younger than her- found her true love first before she can even do.

"N-no I-I d-d-didn't!" Ino stuttered.

"So who's the lucky guy, eh?!" Temari made a look that told them she's planning something…BAD.

"Playing match maker again?" Tenten complained. She just hated her sister when she's in her match-maker mode. She'd only make things worse. "Remember the _last _you actually tried to do that to me?"

"Uh…" Temari rubbed the back of her head. "I knda forgot. But promise. It won't happen again."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Like _that'll_ ever happen."

And a new fight was forming.

"What do you mean?!" Tenten really got off the line now. If she wasn't her sister, he would have friend her right now.

"All your plans never work. What made you think it will be different from last time?" If Temari would just stop playing match maker, this whole thing didn't have to start. And it's growing larger and larger.

"Well then, let's just ask Ino" Temari turned around to face Ino but didn't see her there.

"Where is she?" Temari asked.

"You mean she's gone?" as soon as she heard Temari's question, she turned around to see for herself as well.

"Yeah. She said you were just too slow. She went on without you." bored, Sakura said, looking at her fingernails. "Oh. And she also said to cover up for her while she's gone."

"We'd better look for her." Tenten was about to leave when Hinata caught her wrist.

"Don't" She warned. "If you leave, then we will have a problem covering up for the other. Besides, one had already caused much trouble and we don't need another."

"You're right. Let's head home before daddy even realizes we're gone." Tenten said, agreeing with Hinata and they all went back to the ocean-palace.

=At the surface=

"It's good to be back." Ino said as she breathed the wonderful scent in the air.

And that made her sing.

_Maybe first love never ever dies  
That's why I'm still in love with you  
Hold me close and look into my eyes  
And tell me you don't feel it too  
The way it used to be when you told me  
It would be forever, you and me together _

_And, we never really said goodbye  
We never really said it's over  
We never really said goodbye  
First love never dies  
When I saw you I could hardly speak  
You're just as beautiful as ever babe  
I guess it's still the same mystique  
First love never dies_

_Maybe you just wasted all of your love  
We can't go back but we go on  
Singing love songs we have once begun  
Before we drifted far apart  
Before I knew I lost my heart  
We'll live forever, only you (only you)  
With my life together_

_We never really said goodbye  
We never really said it's over  
We never really said goodbye  
First love never dies  
When I saw you I could hardly speak  
You're just as beautiful as ever babe  
I guess it's still the same mystique  
First love never dies_

_The first love, never dies  
It never dies (it never does)  
First love never dies..._

_We never really said goodbye  
We never really said it's over  
We never really said goodbye  
First love never dies.........._

=In the beach=

Sasuke was searching for the sound.

The voice of his fair maiden.

The one who saved him.

His true love.

Her singing was heard even from afar.

He needed to find it.

He needed her.

_My wonderful mermaid. Where are you? I need to see you now._ He said in his thoughts as he kept on looking for the source.

Finally, he found her sitting in a rock.

She noticed that somebody was watching her and quickly turned around to face who it was.

It was the prince. Her love.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and when Ino realized what was happening, she quickly jumped back into the water.

Sasuke smiled. Even if they only had few time, at least he saw her again. That was what really mattered to hi now.

Back in the water, Ino swam. She felt happy but then hurt. '_If only I were human, I'd be happily be beside the prince by now. But, everybody knows we were not meant to be. I'm a mermaid and he's human. There's no way we would be together. And there's no way I'll become human either.'_ She sighed and swam back into the palace.

Little did she know that somebody was watching her the whole time.

"Don't worry my little mermaid. You'll get your wish soon" A voice said as he/she made an evil laugh. "Just be careful what you wish for!"

* * *

**Second chapter, done. **

**Sorry if the song is kind of irrelevant with the story. (Or was it?) I just picked a random song and pasted it here. Just wait for the next chappie! The evil witch and the king will be arriving soon!**

* * *

******PLEASE continue to R&R! ~^.^~**

**Remember that all of your comments-whether thay are good or bad-will be accepted. So feel free to tell me anything you want!**

**-Ami-**

* * *

***Yawn!* I'm too sleepy right now. We have classes tomorrow so I'd better get some sleep. 'Night, Guys!**


	3. I want to be a human!

**Sorry if took me so long to make the next chapter. Our family was out of town last week and we just got home today. **

**Anyways, here's the story!**

**P.S.: I won't put on any disclaimers on my stories anymore. I got tired of adding it in and the person who did it first will lose his/her originality.**

**Summary: ****He was the Human-Prince a Kingdom. She was a Mermaid-Princess of the Ocean. Could their love possibly find a way for them to be together? Or their dreams will only get shattered? Other story inside...**

**//No 'other' story for now//**

Chapter 2: I want to be human!

A.M.N.M. "Ami"

_Last time…_

_They stared at each other for a few minutes and when Ino realized what was happening, she quickly jumped back into the water._

_Sasuke smiled. Even if they only had met a few times, at least he saw her again. That was what really mattered to him now. _

_Back in the water, Ino swam. She felt happy but then hurt. 'If only I were human, I'd be happily be beside the prince by now. But, everybody knows we were not meant to be. I'm a mermaid and he's human. There's no way we would be together. And there's no way I'll become human either.' She sighed and swam back into the palace._

_Little did she know that somebody was watching her the whole time._

_"Don't worry my little mermaid. You'll get your wish soon" A voice said as he/she made an evil laugh. "Just be careful of what you wish for!"_

=Back at the palace=

Ino snuck inside the palace. But this time, she was caught.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Shino, the Sea King's royal advisor asked, as he grabbed Ino's tail as she was about to escape.

"I…uh…I-"She stuttered. She couldn't look up at him straight in the eye.

"Went to the surface again, did we?"

Ino simply nodded. She was already caught. No need to lie.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak out of the palace? If you father finds out-"

"NO!" She said, loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough not to wake everyone up. "Don't tell daddy! He will only get angry!"

"As if sneaking out wasn't worth being angry at for." Shino said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Just _please _don't tell daddy. You know that he loves me. I'm the heiress to the whole kingdom after all." She was going to convince him again. "Besides, we don't want the daddy's pride and joy to be disowned now, do we?"

"Fine! Just as long as you do not repeat it anymore, got it?" Shino approved. Everybody knows that Ino was the King's favorite because she just like her mother and he wanted HER to be the heiress to everything he owned even if she wasn't the one who was willing to.

"Thanks, Shino! You're the best!" Ino smile and shook Shino's claw **(Ami: He's a crab) **and happily went back to her room.

Shino sighed. _She's just like her mother…What will the king do if he loses Ino too?_

_…_

At Ino's room=

Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura all sat down on Ino's bed as she was telling them everything that happened.

"So you met your 'prince charming' again?" Tenten said, wanting all the details.

Ino nodded. "Yup. My heart felt like leaping out of my chest as we stared at each other for a long time!"

"I guess that's what you feel when you feel in love now, does it?" Hinata asked.

'Maybe' was all Ino replied.

"I envy you." Sakura admitted. She never felt in love before. "I wish I can also feel what you felt."

"Me too." Temari agreed.

Ino felt sympathetic for her sisters. So, she tried to comfort them. "Don't worry. You'll all find your princes soon!" Ino said and smiled. "Love always has it's time. Just you all wait!"

With that, Temari's face lit up. "I hope you're right, Ino"

Sakura just remained silent, while Tenten and Hinata were minding their own business. They didn't really have an interest with romance.

The next day…

=Near the flower beds=

She was dreamily plucking out the petals of the flowers. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…he loves me!" She said, excitedly as she plucked out the last petal.

"What's the matter?" Shizune asked. "You sound like you won something!"

"He loves me. HE LOVES ME!" She shook Shizune until she calmed down.

"Sheesh, Ino! You believe that thing?! Everybody knows that it's not true!"

"It does sometimes!" Ino said, childishly. **(Ami: *Sigh* teens and their fantasies…Wait! I'm a teen too! But I do NOT fantasize! I only did this story because I ADORE SasuIno so much! ~^_^~) **"Why do _you_ even care? "You're just saying that because you never felt in love before!"

Shizune was fuming right now. "Do you even know what love is?!"

"…"

"See? You don't even know!" Shizune backfired. "You don't even know what love is! We do not fit to be with humans. We'll only end up getting hurt!"

"Why?! Do _you_?! Did _you_ fall in love before?" Ino shouted at her older sister.

Shizune didn't respond. Her hair was covering her face and she seemed offended.

"I…I…I'm Sorry. I didn't mean t…t-"

"NO!" Shizune faced her, teary-eyed. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I HAD BEEN THROUGH! AND THE PAIN I SUFFERED! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT I LOVED A HUMAN ONCE!"

"Sis…Are you o-"Ino was about to touch her sister's shoulder when she slapped her hand.

"I'm FINE! Just…GO AWAY!" She said, crying some more.

With that, she obeyed her sister and left.

_Why does she have to be like that? MY prince isn't like the others. He isn't like the one Shizune said he was! He's different! _Ino swam fast until she reached her room.

…

Ino cried a lot.

Shizune remained silent. She doesn't want to speak anymore of what happened earlier.

King Inoichi was getting worried. Ino didn't come out of her room for dinner _or _lunch. So, he decided to come and check on her.

=Ino's room=

"Ino?" Her father asked gently as he opened his daughter's bedroom door.

Inside was Ino, eyes sore and face pale and all wet and sticky because of the crying.

Inoichi rushed to her daughter and hugged her. "What happened?"

"She…S-Shizune…said something…*sniffle*…something…b-b-bad to…m-m-me" She hugged her father back, and cried on his shoulder.

King Inoichi pitied Ino. She was his favorite after all. "Shizune? What did she do to you?!"

Ino sniffled before she continued on. "S-she t-told me that l-loving a h-h-human will only b-b-break my heart" She burst into tears again.

King Inoichi's was shocked. Did he hear her wrong or her most precious daughter just told him that she is in love with a human? It was prohibited for humans and mermaids to fall in love with each other…one reason is because humans do not think merpeople exist and the second is that it will only cause trouble. "Ino. Shizune…your older sister's right. It is prohibited for merpeople to fall in love with humans and that also goes with the humans."

Ino looked up at her father with disappointed. She tought her father was on _her_ side. But why was he agreeing Shizune? "Daddy! Why are you with _her_?! You know that I'm right! Prove her wrong!"

"No. I couldn't" He simply replied.

"But daddy!" She begged.

"I SAID NO! IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD TO TRY TO CONVINCE ME, YOU'RE GOING TO BE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY!" King Inoichi just shouted at his most-favored daughter. He had never done it before. He didn't like to hurt his most-daughter. "Ino…princess…"

"No, daddy!" She snapped at her father. "You just don't understand me. You're just like Shizune!" She then turned her head and left.

…

"Shino, did I do the right thing?" King Inoichi asked his royal advisor. "Did I?"

"She deserved it for sneaking out of the palace." Shino mumbled but the King heard him say something.

"Pardon?"

"It…was nothing…" Shino sweat dropped. "I said she deserves it. She's becoming more spoiled as she grows up."

King Inoichi stood up from his seat. "Was I being spoiled to her?"

"You could say 'too much' "Shino replied, nodding his head. "You were spoiling her too much and were being too unfair to your other daughters."

"I was?!" He was unaware of that. He never thought he had really gotten that far.

"Yes." Shino again nodded, but this time, as if signaling him to go on.

"Oh…" He was worried of her most-favored daughter. He couldn't think of anything more. Then, he remembered that she swam-out (walked-out). "Shino?"

"Yes, King Inoichi?" Shino responded.

"I want you to look for Ino."

"I bet she's on that cavern again…" Shino again mumbled.

"???"

"Nothing, King Inoichi." He again sweat dropped. "I will look for her" With that, he swam out to find her.

_I hope she's alright_ Inoichi thought as he watched Shino's shadow disappear.

…

Shino finally reached the cavern. He heard sobs coming from inside. _Just as I thought._ And he swam inside.

=Inside the cavern=

Ino was crying again.

First were Shizune and then her father. If they told her not to, why not the others?

"Ino…" A voice said. She then turned around.

"Choji? Shino? Is that you?" She asked, scared.

"Neither" Another voice said.

Ino tried to look unafraid. "Well then, show yourself!"

Two eels came from the darkness, and were smiling evilly at her.

"What do you want?" She said, backing away from them.

One of the eels (Gaara) then came up to her and smiled. "We heard that you wanted so badly to become a human"

"How did you-"

"We have our ways…"The other (Kankuro) replied, not even letting her finish.

"So…what if you heard that I wanted to become human?"

"We want to help you, actually." Gaara said. "We know how you can be a human."

"R-really?" She asked, full of hope in her voice.

"Yes" Gaara reassured her. "If you just come with us"

"I-I'll come with you…"

The two eels then accompanied her to got to the place they will go.

Shino just came right on time to witness this. "The sea witch's minions!"

"I need to tell Choji!" He said as he swam fast to Choji's place.

…

"Where are we going?" Ino asked, too curious of what was going to happen.

"To the one who will grant you your wish." Kankuro replied.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination…

"We're here." Kankuro said, stopping as the others did too.

"Where?" Ino asked. She oesn't know where 'here' is. All she could see is a huge boulder in front of them.

"Go inside" Gaara replied impatiently and pushed her gently as the boulder automatically rolled out of the way.

…

"Are you sure you saw those two?" Choji asked Shino.

Shino breathed. "Yes. I think that they will bring Ino to the sea witch. We don't want _that _to happen!"

"We have to save her before it's too late!" Choji said worriedly as he began to swim faster. Shino followed.

They found the cave and went inside as well.

…

"Ino! What a wonderful surprise!" Tsunade, the sea witch said with open arms. "What can I dO for you?"

"I—"She didn't even had time to finish, Tsunade interrupted.

"Love potion? Potion for long life?"

Ino blushed and looked another way."N—no. It's not that."

Tsunade pretended to sigh. "Then what is it. That you wish?" **(Ami: Remember that she already knows about Ino's wish)**

"I…just want to be…human" She said quietly.

Tsunade smiled. "In love, are we? Why not a love potion? It's more effective!"

"No. I really want to be human"

"Are you really sure?" Tsunade raised a brow and hid a devious smile.

"I wouldn't want it to be in another way."

"If you say so." Tsunade pretended to sigh again as she put out a scroll. "It's a contract. You sign it and

you can have your legs. But then it will cost your voice."

"But—"

"There is no other way…" Tsunade said disappointedly.

Ino thought of it for a while. "Fine. I'll sign it."

Tsunade took out a pen and handed it to Ino. "All you have to do is sign on the blank space and you can have your legs."

…

In the background, Shino and Choji was watching.

Choji couldn't take being quiet anymore. He needs to save his friend. "Ino, NO!"

Too late. Ino already signed it and all Shino and Choji could do was watch in horror.

The wicked sea witch tossed magical ingredients into her bubbling cauldron. She chanted as she stirred the sinister brew.

"Before sunset of your third day on land, you've got to make the prince fall in love with you," Ursula cackled. "If he kisses you, you'll remain human. But if not, you'll turn back into a mermaid and belong to me!"

…

The waters swirled and the ocean floor rumbled. Ino was tossed and turned by the power of Tsunade's evil spell. Her long, beautiful tail split in half and became human legs. No longer a mermaid and unable to breathe under the sea, Ino was rushed to the surface by Shino ans Choji.

The sea witch chuckled evilly at that. "My little mermaid, I hope you get your happy ending! I bid you good luck! Because you'll need all the luck you can get!"

* * *

**My English is getting kind of different lately…grammatical errors etc…So not like me! I'm just stressed…that's all. **

**See what I mean? My English is HORRIBLE! And the sentences do not connect with each other…**

**Maybe I just need…rest…sleep…to stop eating too little (More like 'dieting').**

* * *

**PLEASE continue to R&R! ~^.^~**

**Remember that all of your comments-whether they are good or bad-will be accepted. So feel free to tell me anything you want!**

**-Ami-**


	4. Can't speak

**Wow. 2 whole months of not having to update this one…I just recovered from my very first writers' block. *does happy dance***

**How'd I recover? Long story. It was when…**

**Sasuke:**** Do you **_**have **_**to make a flashback?**

**Ami:**** Do you **_**have**_** to interrupt me?**

**Sasuke:**** Touché**

**Ami:**** So, it was when…**

_**//Flashback//**_

"_**LOL! These Naruto Abridged Series are so funny!" Ami said, wiping a tear on her eye.**_

"_**Really?" Her sis, who just **__**likes**__** to annoy her older sister said. "I don't think it is.**_

_**Well, you could say that she doesn't like to agree with her sister too.**_

"_**Hmph!" Ami turned back to watching the series. "I don't care. It is to me!"**_

'_**When will we have enough screen time? We've only been in like 3 episodes!' (Ino)**_

'_**But they're currently on the Zabuza series.' (Shika)**_

'_**At least we have more screen time than TenTen' (Ino)**_

'_**TenTen has screen time?' (Chouji)**_

_**After that, Ami thought of making a chappie.**_

_**//End of flashback//**_

**Sasuke:**** How you recovered from that writer's block sucked. It had no connection whatsoever to the story.**

**Ami:**** You could say that again. But hey, at least I **_**updated**_**!**

**Sasuke:**** *sigh* which means no more day-off for us.**

**Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chappie to machi-tan and kngurlz for being my most supportive authors (other than NFN Girl) in reading my stories. You guys rock! ^.^**

* * *

**Behind the scenes…**

**WHY?!**

**Tsunade and Inoichi were sitting two comfy chairs, having a conversation before going out the stage and make the best out of acting.**

**Tsunade: ****This story suck. (A/N: Those were my actual words describing this fanfic)**

**(****Me from the other side: ****HEY!)**

**Inoichi:**** Why's that? The author's awfully nice. And she treats us well too.**

**Tsunade:**** Maybe you. But me…I. HATE. HER.**

**(****Me from the other side:**** WTF?! I'M **_**SO**_** GOING TO FIRE YOU! *clenches fist and fireballs in eyes*)**

**Inoichi:**** But why?**

**Tsunade:**** Before I answer that, can I have a request?**

**Inoichi:**** Anything for the sea witch of the west.**

**Tsunade:**** *vein popping on the side of the forehead* STOP CALLING ME THAT AND STOP RAISING 'WHY' QUESTIONS!**

**Inoichi:**** Why? Can****I use 'the east' instead?**

**Tsunade:**** I told you not to say 'why'!**

**Inoichi:**** You're saying 'why' so that means **_**I **_**can say 'why' too. So why?**

**Tsunade:**** I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY 'WHY'! STOP SAYING 'WHY'! (Ami's A/N: Man does Tsunade hate 'why's. Tsunade: HEY! STOP SAYING!)**

**Inoichi:**** But you're—**

**Tsunade:**** Forget that I said that stupid ** and just stop saying **!**

**Inoichi:**** o.O Tsunade's a **_**b----------------------------------a----------------------------d ------------------------------------**_

_**Ten minutes later…**_

**Inoichi:**** d-------------------------------------------- (Ami's A/N: FYI, the 'D' is from the 'bad')**

**Tsunade:**** How long do you think you want it to be?**

**Inoichi:**** No. I'm done.**

**Tsunade:**** Good.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****(Ami's note:**** I haven't done that in months…) I do not own Naruto. Or the story little mermaid.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Can't speak

* * *

Shino and Chouji reached the shore, with an unconscious Ino.

"What was she thinking?" Shino exclaimed. If she couldn't pull this out, she might be stuck being that old hag's servant!" **(****Tsunade:**** Okay…I think I like "the sea witch of the west" better)**

Chouji was sweating bullets. "Um…"

"You know something, don't you?" The crab said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I—I don't—"

"CHOUJI!"

"SHE WANTS TO BE HUMAN TO BE WITH THAT PERSON!" he said all too quickly.

"What person?"

Chouji gulped. He was in for it. Big time.

"I…she…she likes the…the prince…" He stammered. Ino was _so _going to kill him now. **(****Ami:**** Mmm…Fillet…)**

Shino's eyes widened. "WHICH PRINCE?!" **(****Ami:**** If you could imagine Shino without his glasses and wide-eyed, then good for you!)**

"The um…Uchiha…"

"UCHIHA?!" Shino said, almost shouting. "WHAT IS SHE THINKING?!"

"I…I don't know…"

"That's what _you_ have to find out." Shino ordered. "We don't want another 'incident' like that to happen ever again. If King Inoichi finds out…"

Chouji sighed. "I know. Another war between the humans and mermaids will occur."

"So please…" The crab begged. "…make her come back."

"I…I'll try to do the best I can."

Shino then turned to leave. "Good. Because I need to leave now. King Inoichi might come and go looking for me. And _her_."

"Hai."

With that, the little crab trotted back to the sea. **(****Ami:**** TROTT, SHINO, TROTT! YOU CAN DO IT!)**

_A few minutes after…_

The blonde beauty woke up, rubbing her aquamarine gems awake.

"Shino went back. And he told me to take care of you." Choiji replied.

She looked around, not really sure where she was. All she remembered was being spun into a vortex of bubbles before she passed out.

She tried to speak in panic only to not. '_Oh yeah. I forgot'. Tsunade-san has my voice. _**(Tsunade:**** Yeah baby! That's more like it! ****Ami:**** The only reason why she said that is because she doesn't know you're evil! ****Tsunade:**** Grrrrr…)**

She then checked to see her legs. She was so excited to walk that she stumbled back on the sand. '_I guess I still have to get used to this…'_

"Uh…Ino-san…?" The small fish asked, really concerned about the girl.

She instantly turned and nodded, signaling him that she was ready to listen.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ino giddily stood up and jumped around and around, her hand close to her chest.

"Oh."

*bark bark*

Both of them turned t look at the direction of the sound only to see a dog running to Ino.

The blonde crouched down, with the dog pouncing at her.

She laughed (with no sound of course) as she played with the dog.

"Akamaru! There you are!" A voice said, getting nearer.

Ino looked up to see who it is…

…Only to have aquamarine gems meet onyx.

Ino's heart pounded. _Sasuke…_

"Have we met before?" a smile on his face as he remembered that beautiful voice of his mermaid.

…

**_Finally…the storm ceased and Ino and the Sasuke arrived in shore. _**

**_She laid him down on the soft, white sand and tried to wake him up._**

**_He didn't. So, she sang him a song. _**

**_Before she could even finish, the prince woke up. He Sat up and stared at the mermaid's blue eyes._**

**_Wh—who are you actually?!...He asked._**

**_Just…just remember me as a friend… That was all she said. She was about to turn around to leave when Sasuke caught her wrist. Promise me we'll meet again?_**

**_Promise! She smiled as she went and dived into the waters again._**

…

Ino desperately tried to speak But really couldn't.

'_I guess she isn't her after all…'_ He thought as he tried to make a conversation. "Where are you from?"

The blonde beauty just shook her head.

"You mean you're leaving out here alone?"

She nodded.

"Oh well…" The prince said and stood up, stretching his right arm for her to reach in doing so. "…I guess you could live with us…" _'Focus, Sasuke. Your heart only belongs to one girl and it's not her.' _

Ino gave a huge smile before pouncing on the Uchiha heir and held him tight.

"I guess that's how you say thanks…" he said, not really comfortable with what's happening.

She nodded and held him tighter.

"C'mon, Akamaru. Let's go back to the castle and prepare a room for this lovely lady." Sasuke said as he carried the blond beauty bridal style to the castle.

* * *

**Ami's additional notes:**

**=Aquamarine**

**Color: blue-green**

**Birthstone: March (Also September, October and November)**

**Zodiac: Scorpio**

**Planet: Venus**

**=Onyx**

**Color: black**

**Birthstone: July**

**Zodiac: Capricorn**

**Planet: Saturn**


	5. Trouble

**I haven't been updating as I promised. We're on a vacation and there isn't any internet connection in where I am. (I'm in a convent. I just sneaked this lappie here…sneaky…) Maybe I won't fulfill my resolution after all. T^T**

**But even if I don't finish this before this year ends, I will **_**not **_**abandon this or any other stories of mine.**

**And I won't promise this time. I will actually do it.

* * *

**

**Mini comics

* * *

**

"**Enter Shikamaru!"**

**Shikamaru:**** …Sure. We could let her stay. Wouldn't want another person be roaming around the beach like…**_**that**_**...Now if you'll excuse me, I will ask the maid to give her some…**_**decent**_** clothes. (Said in a polite manner)**

**Naruto:**** Shikamaru! What are you doing? What was that moaning sound for?**

**Shikamaru:**** WHAT?! You're here?! *hides paper behind his back* H-how long have you b-b-been h-here?**

**Naruto:**** Nah. Just got here…**

**Shikamaru:**** *wipes sweat on his forehead* Phew!**

**Naruto:**** *eyeing Shikamaru curiously* what were you doing?**

**Shikamaru:**** *sweating bullets* I-I-I was…I…**

**Naruto:**** *trying to peek behind Shikamaru's back* what's that you got there?**

**Shikamaru:**** It's nothing. Really.**

**Naruto:**** If it's nothing, then lemme see!**

**Shikamaru****:**** N-n-NO! It's private!**

**Naruto:**** *pulls self back into standing position* don't tell me you got hooked into those Icha Icha novels Kakashi-sensei reads!**

**Shikamaru:**** I-It's not!**

**Naruto:**** *puts hands into yelling position* ANKO-SENSEI! SHIKAMARU GOT A BOOK OF ICHA ICHA TOO!**

**Anko:**** *suddenly pops into the scene* HE DOES?!**

**Naruto:**** Yeah. And he doesn't want me to see it!**

**Anko:**** Shikamaru, you naughty boy!**

**Shikamaru:**** Hey! Since when are **_**you**_** here? I never knew you were a part of the story too!**

**Anko:**** Because I'm not.**

**Shikamaru:**** You're not?**

**Anko:**** Well, duh! I work here, rememeber?**

…

"_**Hey Shikamaru! I got a job as a props woman!"**_

"_**Really? Congratulations!"**_

"_**Let's celebrate!"**_

"_**WOOHOO!"**_

…

**Shikamaru:**** *rubs the back of neck* Oh yeah.**

**Anko:**** *snatches paper from Shikamaru* Gotcha!**

**Shikamaru:**** HEY!**

**Anko:**** Caught you off-guard, didn't I?**

**Shikamaru:**** *grumble…grumble***

**Anko:**** *turns to Naruto* so what's with this paper anyway?**

**Naruto:**** He was reading something from it and moaned.**

**Shikamaru:**** WHAT?! I did not—**

**Naruto:**** …and hid the paper behind his back.**

**Shikamaru:**** *glaring at Naruto* NARUTO!**

**Anko:**** *turns back to Shikamaru* is this true? Shikamaru Nara?**

**Shikamaru:**** Heck, no!  
**

**Anko:**** O…kay…? So who's telling the truth?**

**Shikamaru and Naruto:**** I AM!**

**Anko:**** Now I have no clue who…*glances at the paper to the part **_**'CHAPTER FIVE'* **_**NARUTO! SHIKAMARU! This is a script!**

**Shikamaru:**** I know. And I was practicing until Naruto came to the scene and disturbed me!**

**Anko:**** NARUTO!**

**Naruto:**** Honest! I heard him moaning!**

**Anko:**** SHIKAMARU!**

**Shikamaru:**** I was practicing my lines for this chapter!**

**Naruto:**** But what was that moaning for?**

**Shikamaru:**** I. Was not. Moaning. I was practicing that line! *points at the part he was reciting earlier* **

**Anko:**** Shikamaru, practice this line please…**

**Shikamaru:**** Okay. *recites the line***

**Naruto:**** I can hear moaning sounds again.**

**Anko:**** *sweat drops* Uh…Naruto? It was Shikamaru…speaking in a polite manner…**

**Naruto:**** WHAT?! Shikamaru! I never thought you had it in you!**

**Shikamaru:**** I need to do it for my job so…**

**Anko:**** But you know Shikamaru, you **_**should **_**practice a little more. Just as Naruto said, you sound like you're moaning.**

**Shikamaru:**** FINE!

* * *

**

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Chapter 5: As a human

"Who on earth is this woman?!" Shikamaru, the Uchiha family's royal butler asked, looking up and down at the blonde beauty beside Sasuke.

"I found her on the beach all alone and I decided to bring her back here." The Uchiha heir said.

"But she might be dangerous! Just look at he—" He said, instantly stopping as Sasuke gave him a glare. "…Sure. We could let her stay. Wouldn't want another person be roaming around the beach like…_that_...Now If you'll excuse me, I will ask the maid to give her some…_decent_ clothes." **(****Ami:**** Lazy Shika's an OOC!)**

The prince nodded in approval and Kakashi left. He then turned to her with a gentle face. **(****Ami:**** Fairytale stories make Naruto characters OOC.) **

Ino blushed.

"What's wrong?" The raven-haired boy asked her, which made her blush even more."

She shook her head. **(****Ami:**** Ino can't talk right?)**

"Come on. Let's go get you a nice room…"

**~XOXO~**

King Inoichi was worried. Her daughter hasn't come out of her room yet.

So he decided that he'd make the first move.

**~XOXO~**

Shino just got home from the surface and decided to go to Ino's room to check things out, only to find the king himself, knocking furiously on her door.

"INO! ANSWER THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" He ordered.

But no response came from the other side.

"Ino! Please open the door before I barge in!"

"Your Majesty! What are you doing here?" Shino said, trying to get the king's head off from finding out about Ino's disappearance.

"Hello, Shino. Have you seen Ino?" He asked, making the royal advisor gulp. **(****Ami:**** It rhymes!)**

"I don't know…" Shino lied.

"…Because she hasn't been answering her door. Should I just barge in?"

"NO!" He shouted. "She needs some space to think about what she did."

"But I think I gave her enough space. I really need to talk to her now."

"But she's…I…you…"

He turned back to Ino's door, preparing to knock it over.

Shino blocked the way. "Please. No, Your Majesty!"

"Step aside Shino." King Inoichi said, putting the little crab behind his back.

Now all Shino could do is watch what happens next.

*CRASH!*

**~XOXO~**

The king looked on every corner of the room.

No sign of Ino anywhere.

"Where could that girl be?" He said to himself, a worried look on his face.

"I…I don't know…" Shino replied, looking down to the ground.

"Shino?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Call everyone for a meeting now."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed down at him and swam fast out of the palace. _'Ino, look at the mess you made!'_

**~XOXO~  
**

The blonde girl twirled around and around. With a Frilly purple dress, she danced around the room, happily.

In the background was the prince, the butler and the maid.

"She seems happy." The Uchiha heir said, smiling. "I want her to stay."

Shikamaru sighed. _'Pirnce Itachi wouldn't like this…'_

**~XOXO~  
**

Shino collected all of the people from the sea kingdom to the palace.

People were starting to wonder why they were there and started to ask one another, causing noise.

"SILENCE!" King Inoichi shouted.

The king finally caught everyone's attention.

"…I called for everyone of you here for an urgent meeting because one of my daughters, Ino is nowhere to be found."

*gasp*

"And I need everyone to go search for her. Nobody shall sleep or even come back until she is found." He ordered. "Meeting is adjourned."

Everyone left on their search, leaving only the King and his 6 other daughters.

"Shizune, Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten, you 5 will help on the search too. Understand?" The king instructed.

"Yes, father." Shizune, Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten replied and left as well.

"Daddy?" Hanabi said, tugging on his father's sleeve.

"Yes, my little Hanabi?" He asked nicely.

"Will Ino nee-chan be okay?"

Inoichi kissed his youngest daughter's head and let her sit on his lap. "Yes Hanabi. She will be."

**~XOXO~  
**

"Where could that troublesome sister of ours be?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know. I-I h-hope she's okay." Hinata replied.

Shizune stopped, with the other four following suit.

"Why'd you stop?" Temari asked. "I thought we agreed to father and help in searching for Ino!"

"It's not that." Shizune said. "I just thought that we would find her faster if we split up."

The other four nodded.

"Hinata and Sakura, Temari and Tenten. I'll be searching alone."

Sakura shook her head at that. "No. I want to work alone."

"But Hinata—"

"She could join Tenten and Temari."

"Fine." Shizune rolled her eyes. "Hinata, TenTen and Temari are together and you and I search alone, got it?"

"HAI!"

"Now, let's go." Shizune ordered, and the 5 sisters separated with Shizune taking east, Sakura with North and the other three on the west. **(****Ami:**** South leads to the sea kingdom)

* * *

**

**Continuation of Mini Comics

* * *

**

**Anko:**** Great job!**

**Shikamaru:**** Thanks!**

**Naruto:**** Now you sound like that noble woman from the land of grease.**

**Anko and Shikamaru:**** SHUT UP!

* * *

**

**To be continued yet again…

* * *

**

**I have to go. The nuns might catch me using this. And they're so strict. Scary.**

**Ktnxbye!**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~**


End file.
